A New Meaning to Teamwork, Ne?
by RedToast
Summary: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me, Sakura." His voice was low but showed hints of amusement. Sakura turned to face him and gave him a silly look. "I'll have you know, Shisui-san, that my seduction skills are nothing to laugh at."


**I know it, you know it, we all know it. There isn't enough Sakura x Shisui, so I made my own little one shot and hope I did the pairing some justice. Hope you have a good read!**

* * *

It was probably the most embarrassing situation she'd ever been in, in her life. Right now she was sat on the dining table in the Uchiha household with Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Fugaku, Mikoto, Naruto and Minato. It was a small get together and a night of relaxed chatter. At least it was _meant_ to be. All of the adults were oblivious to the tension their younger counterparts were displaying and chatted amiably amongst themselves for the better part of the meal. They were oblivious to the fact that Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto had walked in on Sakura and Shisui having sex. On Sasuke's bed. Yep. You heard right. The poor boy was still angry about that. She remembered him threatening to use a katon his bed and then make her buy a new one. She took the threat seriously and was very understanding, as she knew if she found Ino and Choji on her bed? There would be hell to pay.

But honestly, she thought that their reaction, except from Sasuke of course (he was allowed to be mad), was a little over the top. Ok, yes, maybe it was a shock. And yes, maybe, he was seven years older than her. Oh right, fine, she was still, technically, underage but in her humble opinion if your old enough to kill then you're definitely old enough to have sex. They hadn't really been seeing each other per say, but she knew that she had caught his eye on more than one occasion. Being 17 and, technically, still underage there were certain missions that even her medical expertise couldn't allow her on, so when his ANBU team had a mission a lot less dangerous, like an A rank, sometimes she would join as their team medic. She guessed he was impressed by her medical skill. She guessed he was impressed by her Chakra enhancement. She knew he was impressed when she was able to last more than five minutes when sparring with Itachi. But when she broke out of the genjutsu he had placed on her? The smirk on his lips would be forever ingrained into her memory.

At first he always kept up an obvious barrier around her and it was understandable. He was a grown made and she was, technically, underage. He probably thought of her to be naïve and easily deluded, there was no doubt he'd heard of her love for Sasuke, so his caution wasn't unwarranted. However it was all in vain due to one of the easier missions that she had followed his ANBU team on. They had easily dispatched of the target and the only thing that needed healing was a cut on Itachi's arm. Then it was back to the inn to sleep before waking up at dawn to head home.

Itachi had booked two rooms with the intention of each of them having two single beds, but instead of this one of the rooms had only a double bed, hence two people sleeping in close proximity. I mean these guys were ANBU, this meant nothing to them. Right, at this point the logical solution was to have Sakura and Hana take the double, because girls don't care about that kind of stuff right? Well, unfortunately for Sakura she was allergic to whatever they bathed Hana's dog in, so that was a straight no. So, another logical solution would be to have the dog sleep in another room right? Yeah well, despite each of the ANBU being geniuses in their own right, this never occurred to any of them. So, Shisui being to oldest out of the two Uchiha decided to share the bed with her. Anything awkward or inappropriate seemed unlikely so they all entered their respective rooms with the intention of getting some sleep. That was the plan anyway.

Once inside Shisui started to take of the ANBU gear so he ended up being topless and only his bottom half was covered. He put everything neatly to the side of bed before turning around to face her. Sakura found herself rooted to the spot unable to move. _Kami,_ he was a work of art. His chest was chiselled and well defined. It seemed that only did he train, but he worked out as well.

"Are you sleeping in your gear?" His question caught her off guard, mainly because he was right. Sleeping in what she was currently wearing would be uncomfortable and she would look weird also. Although not being a member of ANBU, when on missions with them, they provided her with the outfit, so underneath the cloak the standard colours that were allowed and could be worn were either: navy green to symbolize the hidden leaf village and for camouflage purposes; black for camouflage and navy blue for camouflage. The outfit for women came in various styles that ranged from two pieces to flexible dresses. Sakura had chosen to wear all black, partly because it stood out against her bright pink hair and made her look aesthetically pleasing. What could she say? Fashion was important. She had on black pants that became narrower the further down they went and they stopped at her knees, her had on a midriff that was underneath a fishnet top that was long sleeved and tight around her wrists.

Sakura didn't really know what to take off. Either way she would be exposed so she decided to get rid of the pants and the fishnets. When she approached the bed she was in her midriff and her red underwear. Shisui didn't even glance in her direction, so she figured he didn't mind her lack of clothes, but she also hoped that he didn't think she was loose either. That was a terrible was to lose reputation. Sitting on the edge of the bed she stretched out and arched her back to relieve some of the tension in her shoulders.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me, Sakura." His voice was low but showed hints of amusement. Sakura turned to face him and gave him a silly look.

"I'll have you know, Shisui-san, that my seduction skills are nothing to laugh at." He caught her jibe and smiled playfully. She liked when he was like this, his carefree demeanour made it easy to relax around him. For a moment he had this faraway look in his eyes that suggested he was deep in thought and was in another dimension altogether.

She rarely saw him like this. Sakura didn't know why but there was an overwhelming need to justify her morals and point out that despite being half naked, she was able to act so comfortable because she trusted him and not because she had been in a situation like this many times before. Shisui merely smiled at her and stated that even if that were the case he wouldn't think any less of her.

This baffled her a little bit because due to her experience with Sasuke she had naturally assumed that all Uchiha's were judgemental pricks to a certain extent.

"Sasuke is Sasuke. Don't mind what he has to say." Shisui had a point, Sasuke _was_ Sasuke. The prick. "What's your body count?" He asked so casually, as though it wasn't personal but she obliged him anyway. He wasn't the type of guy that would go around telling people.

"Three." Oh, now he looked interested. _Really interested._ The type of interested that creates a glint in your eyes and promises trouble. And made you wish you just kept quiet in the first place. Damn.

"Who, when and why." He was now full on smiling and urging her to tell him. He wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"Only if you promise to never tell anyone! And I mean _anyone._ Especially not Sasuke." He nodded and she trusted him. "Ok, my first was Kakashi – Shut up!"

Shisui covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle his laughing. This was too good to be true, a little weird but nevertheless very entertaining.

"It happed a couple months before I turned 16, I went to his place to return one of his perverted books, which he forgot at the ramen stand when he was dodging the bill, _again._ And…it just kind of happened. And a few more times after that." She whispered the last part under her breath but he caught it.

"It's not uncommon for girls to develop a crush on their sensei." He was trying to sound sagely. It failed.

"I didn't have a crush! And technically he wasn't even my sensei anymore! I was already a Chūnin." Sakura sniffed indigenously and crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright," He held his arms up in surrender. "Who's the next guy?

Her eyes darted around the place before she spoke up, "Naruto."

"…Naruto Naruto? Idiot Naruto? The Hokage's _son_ Naruto?" his eyes were wide and he leaned forward, as though their proximity would change what she had just said. He gave a low whistle and nodded for her to continue.

"We were in his dad's office-"

"No way…"

"We were just trying it out-

"No way…

"Then we had sex on the desk…" saying all of this out loud made her cheeks tint pink and she bit her lip nervously.

"You, Haruno Sakura, are a wild one. So how long did that last for?"

"Well, after sneaking around for a few months we kind of just ended things because a real relationship wasn't something either of us wanted."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be offended, but I have a good idea of the third guy is…"

"Go on…"

"It's Sai isn't it?"

"…" her lack of response confirmed what he thought.

"So, you've slept with all of your teammates… except from Sasuke."

Her cheeks tinged pink and she looked away, a little bit ashamed. Shisui saw this and tried to reassure her, "Hey, I'm not judging you, I'm just teasing."

"Yeah, I know," her voice was unsteady but she continued anyway, "Well, this was about 6 months ago, he said he wanted to draw someone and I volunteered. It was a onetime thing, really."

"Hmm, you're not as innocent as I once thought." Sakura wasn't sure but it seemed as though he was a happy about this. As though some sort of invisible line was now able to be crossed. And this was exactly what he did, when he leaned over and connect their mouths together.

At first she was shocked, but then threw caution to the wind and responded to the attention he was giving her. His lips were soft and caressing, not long later she was one her back and he hovered over her. "If I start, I won't stop… do you want this?" Shisui's voice was husked and he looked deeply into her eyes while she nodded slowly. It wasn't a hard decision to make really.

Things progressed smoothly after that mission. They weren't exclusive or anything but they weren't seeing anyone else.

So here they were sitting at a dinner table smothered in awkwardness and shifty eyes. Sasuke was squeezing his cutlery so tightly they looked like they would bend. Naruto was stuffing food in his mouth to avoid any and all type of conversation, while Itachi couldn't keep his gaze focused and kept looking around the room. Sakura's cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment and the only person who didn't seem to care was Shisui. In fact he looked relaxed and as if he wasn't caught having sex in his cousin's bed. Well, this would probably be the last time Sasuke ever invited him around, so he might as well enjoy it, ne?

* * *

 **Yes? No? Let me know what you think, because I'm considering doing a few more cute one-shot's like this in the future. :D**


End file.
